gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris
The ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Gaelio Bauduin. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. Like the other Gundam units, Kimaris is able to achieve a high output because it possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.html Only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced because it is difficult to keep the Ahab Reactors in parallel operation. The Gundam Kimaris is specialized for close combat, it uses a lance known as Gungnir as its main weapon, while also possessing a foldable combat knife and two launchers in the shoulder that fires disc-shaped weapon known as Slash Disk.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Kimaris profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/13.html It also has high mobility due to various boosters on its body. Thanks to the versatile "Gundam" frame, Kimaris can be used in any environment, but it is partially adept at space combat and has outstanding stability in low orbit combat despite the pull of gravity.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris A unique feature of the Kimaris is that it has a pair of hidden high-output boosters within each leg. When deployed at the full boost, they allow the Gundam to reach distant enemies in one shot. With practice, its pilot can even make quick turns or acceleration while using these boosters. Armaments ;*Gungnir :A large handheld lance modelled after those used by knights in the middle ages, the Gungnir is Kimaris' main and most symbolic weapon. It has great piercing power due to Kimaris' high mobility and is equipped with two 120mm cannons for suppression fire. ;*Combat knife :A foldable knife stored on the rear skirt armor, it is developed primarily for ground and sea combat. ;*Slash Disk :A high-speed rotating disk fired from launchers concealed in the shoulder armor, one launcher per shoulder. The slash disk can tear apart nano laminate armor, and is made of rare metal used in MS frame. History Gundam Kimaris was used in the Calamity War by the first generation Sir Bauduin, who played a key role ending the war. Thus, the Kimaris was seen as a heroic MS and Sir Bauduin's stellar achievement made the Bauduin family one of Gjallarhorn's Seven Stars. After the war, the Gundam participated in various ceremonies as a Gjallarhorn symbol and became famous. However, it faded out of people's memory as three centuries passed. Gaelio Bauduin's use of the Gundam Kimaris in PD 323 is the first time that it has been deployed in combat since the end of the Calamity War. Picture Gallery Kimaris Design Specs.jpg|Kimaris design concept and specifications Gaelioms.png|Gundam Kimaris(left) and Ein's Schwalbe Graze(right). Gundam-IBO-EP15-Kimaris.jpg|Kimaris' side profile. Kimaris gyoubu 2.jpeg|Kimaris concept art. Gunpla & Toys HGIBO-GundamKimaris.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Kimaris HG Gundam Kimaris.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Kimaris KimarisBauduinStandPlate.jpg|Gaelio Bauduin Character Stand Plate Notes & Trivia *Kimaris is the 66th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is described as a godly warrior riding a black horse, and possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic, and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness. He holds the rank of marquis, and is served by 20 legions. He also rules over all the spirits of Africa. ** This is a reference to Gaelio and his ancestor,Sir Bauduin, while Sir Bauduin was seen as a heroic MS pilot during the Calamity War. *Kimaris' Gungnir lance bears some resemblance to the GN-XIII's GN Lance. References External links